Amor Nunca É Demais
by TTonks
Summary: A CONTINUAÇÃO DE NOVE MESES PARA AMAR CHEGOU!Algumas vezes o mais importante está dentro de nós mesmo... basta a chave certa para nos fazer descobrir!
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR NUNCA É DEMAIS**

**CAPITULO I**

**SEJA BEM VINDO!**

Havia no ar um estranho clima, que misturava festa e melancolia. Todas as promessas de uma linda primavera nas flores que, com valentia, enfrentavam o solo duro do inverno e mostravam seus primeiros botões.

As pessoas convidadas aos poucos iam chegando à Toca, com aparatações aqui e ali, como se estivessem meio tímidas. E na verdade estavam. Era uma comemoração, as boas vindas à alguém novo e ainda assim, tinha um sabor meio amargo da despedida, do último adeus.

Embora todos tivessem ainda muita vontade de chorar, por aquele que se fora, não podiam mais: Dumbledore não permitiria que lamentassem sua partida, não tendo tantas outras coisas importantes à se fazer.

E o batizado de Brian Potter, seria com toda certeza, uma dessas coisas importantes, que não permitiria o pranto de ninguém.

- Ora... Sirius! – Remo reclamou exasperado – você já ficou com ele tempo suficiente! Daqui a pouco Hermione vai descer e eu não poderei ficar nem um pouco com Brian!

- Deixe-me corujá-lo Remo. – Sirius virou o corpo, escondendo o pequenino bebê do amigo – afinal, agora que os Potter têm sua própria casa, eu não posso ficar com ele tanto quanto gostaria.

- Mas também não pode monopolizar a atenção Sirius – Hermione ralhou de brincadeira, chegando por trás dos dois.

- Hermione! – exclamou Remo deliciado, voltando sua atenção para ela – você está maravilhosa!

- Está vendo porque não posso entregá-lo ao Remo? – Sirius abanou a cabeça em desalento – ele perde a concentração rapidamente!

Remo e Hermione acabaram por rir. Desde que eles haviam se mudado para o apartamento, que Sirius vinha se mostrando estranhamente obsessivo por Brian.

- Mas eu sabia que era só procurar a estrela do dia, que encontraria você Sirius – Tonks alfinetou de longe, enquanto com suas passadas largas, ia chegando perto. – Você está linda de amarelo Hermione. – elogiou sincera.

- Você também Tonks – e todos riram. Porque, logicamente, o vestido de Hermione era amarelo, agora em Tonks... Bem, o diferencial tinha mesmo que ser os cabelos.

- Vamos, seu velho babão, me deixe pegar um pouco essa coisa linda.

Depois de muitas caretas, reclamações de Lupin e resmungos, Brian passou para o colo de Tonks. O que ele achou muito mais confortável, já que ali havia um aconchego macio onde se encostar.

- Me dêem licença, sim? – pediu Hermione e deixou os três com o filho, indo em direção à porteira da Toca.

Muitas outras pessoas iam chegando, mas aquelas que estacionavam um lindoconversivel prateado eram importantes demais para Hermione.

- Ah! Fico muito feliz por vocês terem vindo! – ela abriu os braços para Vanessa, que há bastante tempo não via.

- Hermione, eu quero lhe apresentar minha família – ela disse em voz alta e, cochichou somente para a amiga ouvir – o fato d'eu ter nascido aqui, foi mera coincidência.

Hermione riu baixinho.

- Este é meu pai, James Woolf – Vanessa apontou para um senhor de meia idade, mas que ainda estava em excelente forma. Os cabelos loiros quase não tinham mechas brancas e o corpo era ereto e rijo.

- Encantado em conhece-la Sra. Potter – o homem inclinou-se sobre a mão de Hermione, em um gesto antiquado – tenho certeza de que esse será o primeiro de uma vasta prole!

Hermione ainda olhou para Vanessa, antes de responder:

- Obrigada Sr. Woolf., mas acho que um filho é suficiente.

- AH! Os jovens... _Lady _Vanessa também não pensa em ter uma prole digna de sua posição. Por favor, Sra. Potter, gostaria que me chamasse de Conde Campion – ele disse numa voz meio emproada, mas riu ao ver o espanto das mulheres que lhe cercavam – bem, é esse o nome que tenho não é?

Vanessa gemeu envergonhada, enquanto sua irmã (tão bonita quanto Vanessa) ria de uma maneira um tanto esnobe.

- Não ligue para ele Sra. Potter, - adiantou-se a mãe de Vanessa – James sabe ser um tanto antiquado quando quer – e olhou de cara feia para o marido, mas esse apenas deu de ombros. – Sou Cristine, mãe de Vanessa e essa é minha outra filha Melissa.

Hermione cumprimentou a irmã de Vanessa, e ficou em duvida sobre qual das duas seria a mais bonita. Melissa era alta e loira, com olhos verdes tão luminosos que pareciam querer ferir uma pessoa ao olhar para eles. E Vanessa tinha aquele outro tipo de beleza, com seus cabelos pretos e olhos azuis. As duas eram muito parecidas com a mãe, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguiam ser completamente diferentes.

- Por favor entrem – pediu Hermione – é um batizado, mas Harry e eu preferimos não fazer nada muito formal. Gostaríamos que ficassem à vontade.

Todos sorriram e juntos rumaram para o centro do jardim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Enfim hoje não é meu dia de sorte – queixou-se Rony, um pouco azedo, enquanto se enchia de uma bebida doce e vermelha.

- Não entendi – Harry estranhou, já que para ele, aquele estava sendo um dia mais que perfeito.

- Carol não vai poder vir. – ele bufou e revirou os olhos, e junto foi-se tudo o que havia no copo – o pai dela ainda não aceitou essa coisa do nosso namoro muito bem... bem, quero dizer, do jeito que está indo só vou poder namora-la quando tiver noventa anos!

- Bem melhor do que eu você está, Rony, - lamuriou-se Gina, que havia escutado um pouco da conversa – por que do jeito que mamãe e papai estão tratando Draco hoje...

- Não vou dizer que não seja merecido...

- Rony! – bufou Gina.

- Eu disse que não ia dizer! – eles riram – essa coisa toda é bem estressante não é mesmo?

- Não sei do que vocês estão reclamando – disse Harry de repente, como se só naquele momento percebesse algo – o pai de Hermione ainda não nos aceitou, e sequer quis ir ver o neto!

- Ela está arrasada não é mesmo? – perguntou Gina em uma voz solidária – eu já lhes agradeci por convidar o Draco para ser o padrinho do Brian?

Harry resmungou e revirou os olhos. Gina apenas riu. Afinal, ela sabia que devia agradecer exclusivamente à Hermione.

- Malfoy e a Sra. Granger foram escolhas de Hermione - ele respondeu como se ainda precisasse dizer o fato muitas vezes para se acostumar – mas já disse à ela: - vamos ter muitos outros filhos, e eu vou escolher todos os padrinhos de agora em diante.

Rony e Gina riram. Até Harry riu também. Nada naquele momento, nem mesmo o fato de Malfoy apadrinhar seu filho, poderia lhe estragar o bom humor. Nada.

A hora foi passando e a festa foi ficando cada vez mais animada. Mas aos poucos as pessoas começaram a perceber que a madrinha não chegava, e um clima de constrangimento e ansiedade tomava conta de todos.

Até mesmo Brian, em seus poucos meses, conseguira perceber o clima estranho e tinha começado a chorar.

- Harry – Hermione sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dele – você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa à ela? Acha... acha que meu pai pode... pode ter impedido mamãe de vir?

- Acalme-se Hermione. É claro que ela vem. Só que Londres é longe daqui, ela deve já estar a caminho. – ele segurou nas mãos dela – e pare de olhar para a porteira de cinco em cinco minutos.

- Estou muito nervosa. – admitiu Hermione por fim, e foi pegar o filho, que como um condenado, chorava nos braços de Gui.

Ainda se passou mais vinte minutos de conversas sussurradas e especulações, antes da celebrante do Ministério chegar perto de Hermione.

- Sinto muito Sra. Potter, mas ainda tenho outro batizado para ir esta noite, será que poderíamos começar?

Com o filho nos braços, Hermione olhou para a mulher como se ela fosse louca.

- Mas... mas... a madrinha ainda não chegou! – disse meio atarantada, porque Brian não parava de chorar.

- Eu sei, mas não pode haver outra pessoa para esse lugar? Quero dizer, não há uma mulher que a sra. possa chamar para madrinha do seu filho?

Hermione olhou para os lados e viu Gina, Vanessa e a Sra. Weasley. Todas elas dariam ótimas madrinhas para Brian, mas... elas não eram sua mãe. E ela seria a melhor pessoa do mundo para essa tarefa.

- Sinto muito Sra. Kusak, mas não pretendo abrir mão da madrinha que escolhi! – ela levantou a cabeça, e ajeitou melhor o filho nos braços – se o sra. não puder esperar... bem, sinto muito!

- Eu é quem sinto muito – disse ela constrangida, porque todas as pessoas prestavam atenção no diálogo – mas então eu vou embora, porque realmente não posso esperar mais e...

As palavras da Sra. Kusak morreram na garganta, porque nesse momento todos ouviram a buzina de um sedã preto, que acabava de chegar.

- Ah! A Madrinha chegou! – disparou Hermione contra o nariz empertigado da mulher e foi direto para a porteira. Brian chorava mais que nunca.

- Me desculpe o atraso, querida – disse a mãe com as faces afogueadas, enquanto descia do carro – mas têm anos que eu não dirijo, e peguei uns dois caminhos errados antes de conseguir chegar aqui.

Hermione sorriu.

- Não tem importância mamãe, o bom é que você está aqui! – ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso – e está muitíssimo bonita.

A sempre discreta e recatada Sra. Granger vestia um vestido longo, cor de rosa pálido, mas que lhe parecia feito sobre medida.

- Obrigada meu bem... agora me de esse chorão e vamos logo. Você sabe o quanto eu detesto estar atrasada!

Hermione entregou o filho e seguiu a mãe.

As roupas podiam mudar, mas as pessoas, em essência, continuavam a mesma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Estamos aqui hoje, - começou a celebrante com uma voz calma – reunidos para ver reconhecido, diante de toda comunidade bruxa, o nascimento deste lindo menininho.

A Sra. Granger, com o pequeno Brian no colo, e Draco estavam do lado direito da celebrante. Hermione e Harry do esquerdo e todos os outros convidados na frente ou em volta. O mais absoluto silêncio reinava, pois ninguém queria perder uma palavra que fosse da celebrante.

- O reconhecimento público de um nascimento é o primeiro evento do qual fazemos parte. É a oportunidade que temos de sermos conhecidos e inseridos dentro da sociedade que conhecemos.

Algumas pessoas assentiram e outras riram se olhando.

- E é nesse momento que pergunto à vocês, pais: Reconhecem Brian Potter como filho perante o Ministério da Magia, aqui representado por mim, e de todas as pessoas presentes?

- Sim – disseram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Draco Malfoy e Dóris Granger, vocês conhecem os deveres de padrinho e madrinha, sabendo que na falta dos pais, passarão a ser responsáveis por Brian Potter?

- Sim – disse a Sra. Granger, que acalentava o pequeno no colo.

- Sim. – Draco respondeu de maneira grave.

- Reconhecem então, perante o Ministério da Magia, aqui representado por mim, e todos os presentes, serem os padrinhos de Brian Potter?

- Sim. – respondeu a Sra. Granger, com um sorriso nos lábios e lágrimas nos olhos.

Antes de responder, Draco ainda virou para trás e olhou para Gina. Ela sorriu para ele. Virando-se para frente, ele finalmente respondeu:

- Reconheço.

Todos os presentes bateram palmas felizes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N.A. : chegou finalmente o primeiro cap da nova saga! Hehehehe... espero que vocês tenham curtido esse primeiro momento! Eu adoro festas, e foi muito especial escrever sobre essa!

Então, gostaram do sexo do bebê? Entenderam o porque do nome?

ESTOU ESPERANDO COMENTS!


	2. Os Fetiços MalFeitos

**AMOR NUNCA É DEMAIS**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**O(s) FEITIÇO(s) MAL-FEITO(s)**

Depois que Brian foi oficialmente apresentado, as pessoas começaram a se espalhar pelo gramado dos Weasley, ocupadas em conversar e beliscar alguns dos docinhos e salgadinhos preparados para a festa.

E Penélope Cleawater estava por ali, mesmo sem saber o que exatamente fazia naquela festa. Tudo bem que Hermione havia sido gentil em lhe enviar o convite, afinal elas esbarraram-se algumas vezes pelo Ministério... Mas, aquela era, enfim, a família de Percy.

- E eu estou parecendo uma ex que quer voltar! – bufou consigo mesma, enquanto colocava um salgadinho de queijo inteiro na boca.

- O que, afinal, você faz na minha casa? – perguntou uma voz esnobe e cheia de desdém atrás de Penélope.

Ela fechou os olhos e rezou. Tentou engolir depressa o bolo de comida que estava na boca, para aparentar ser mais sofisticada do que era, mas não conseguiu. Quando virou de frente para Percy Weasley parecia uma mendiga que nunca havia visto comida na vida e que quando vê, engole tudo de uma vez.

"Que papel ridículo!" – pensou mortificada, enquanto um rubor tomava conta de seu rosto muito branco.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Cleawater, você parece saída de algum tipo de buraco, onde não via comida há séculos!

Penélope se engasgou com o insulto gratuito e como estava com a boca cheia, acabou cuspindo um pouco do salgado para todos os lados, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam perto.

- Você está bem Penny? – perguntou Fred solicito, enquanto ajudava a recuperar o fôlego.

- Es... Est... Estou – disse ela arfando. – acho que preciso apenas de um copo d'água.

Fred sorriu e junto com ela foi saindo de perto de Percy. Mas este não pode deixar de dar sua ultima alfinetada:

- Se for levá-la para dentro de casa, Fred, não se descuide. Cleawater é tão pobre que pode se sentir tentada a roubar alguma coisa nossa.

- Ela não precisa roubar Percy. – retrucou Fred, com uma cara de nojo horripilante para o irmão – os Weasley é que estão em divida com ela, afinal ter suportado você por mais de dois anos, é motivo para nossa família indenizar qualquer um!

E com essa ele deu as costas ao irmão e ajudou Penélope a chegar na casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Não posso dizer que ele não mereceu – disse Lupin enquanto (finalmente!) ninava Brian.

- Pois para mim foi pouco – Sirius rosnou – não sei como Molly e Arthur puderam ter um filho como esse. Ele destoa completamente de todo o resto da família!

Tanto Sirius como Lupin estavam perto demais e puderam ver as grosserias que Percy havia feito.

- É verdade, mas toda família tem sua ovelha negra, Almofadinhas – Remo riu. E Brian começou a chorar naquele mesmo instante.

Como em um passe de mágica, Hermione surgiu, para resgatar Lupin de se ver ainda mais molhado pelo pequeno bruxinho.

- Vou trocá-lo e não se preocupe Remo. Quando eu voltar, o entrego em suas mãos.

E tanto ela como Sirius riram da cara que Lupin fez.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hum? Vanessa? – chamou Melissa – quem é o bonitão parado ali?

- Onde? – viraram-se Vanessa e Tonks, que conversavam sobre técnicas de ataques em combate.

- Ali! Do lado do homem com o bebê no colo. – Melissa olhou para as duas – o de cabelos escuros e cortado curto.

- Ahhh... Aquele é Sirius Black. É padrinho de batismo de Harry.

- Ahnnnn - fez Melissa, embora as duas outras mulheres vissem que ela não sabia nem quem era Harry.

Elas a deixaram em paz, voltando para a conversa, mas de vez em quando Tonks olhava para a irmã de Vanessa.

Tonks conhecia Vanessa desde a época de Hogwarts. As duas haviam sido alunas no mesmo ano. E Melissa, como Vanessa, era tão bonita que era quase humilhante ficar perto delas.

"Ela quer caçar!" foi o pensamento que veio à mente de Tonks, ao reparar no olhar felino de Melissa em direção à Sirius.

- Bem meninas, enquanto vocês discutem táticas de ataque... Eu prefiro agir! – ela riu suavemente e partiu em direção à caça, confirmando a suspeita de Tonks.

-... Eu acho a Tática de Roscov muito mais eficiente, e você Tonks?

- Que? Ah! Roscovo? Não eu não gosto muito não – disse meio aérea, preocupada em ver como a mulher agia.

Vanessa riu e também olhou para onde a outra olhava.

- Você não estaria com ciúmes, estaria? – ela perguntou desconfiada, apertando os magníficos olhos azuis.

- Nããããããão... – desconversou Tonks, virando a cara para o outro lado – mas eu não uso muito a tática de Roscov, acho-a muito arriscada. – e vendo que a outra não parecia muito convencida Tonks mudou radicalmente de assunto – mas e você e Remo? Não pense que não te vi olhando para ele!

- Deixe de ser boba! – Vanessa olhou para frente constrangida - eu apenas estava verificando se ele segurava Brian corretamente.

- Eu não disse que te vi olhando agora. – Tonks arqueou uma sobrancelha (loira) – mas então estava olhando hein!

- Você quer mais Quiche de queijo Tonks? – perguntou Vanessa em voz alta, desconversando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você está linda sabia? – ele murmurou junto ao ouvido dela enquanto fingia se inclinar para pegar mais ponche de frutas na mesa.

- E o padrinho do dia devia ter mais decoro e parar de me assediar em plena mesa de comida! – retorquiu Gina com uma risada alegre.

- Só de vê-la nesse instante tenho vontade de mordê-la Weasley – ele sorriu diabólico – nos mais variados lugares!

- Draco! Comporte-se! Senão eles vão vir aqui e me dar mais alguma tarefa para fazer!

- Você acha mesmo que...

- Gina! Draco! – chamou a Sra. Weasley de longe e acenando.

- Tarde demais – gemeu Gina – eu disse para se comportar. Essa sua cara de safado nos entregou!

- Minha? – ele fez uma cara de ofendido enquanto se encaminhavam para onde a Sra. Weasley estava – O que posso fazer se você fica excitada com o que digo e é mais transparente que água?

Draco escapou de conseqüências mais graves por que estavam perto demais da mãe de Gina, impedindo a garota de responder como gostaria.

- Gina querida! Faça-me um favor? Pegue mais algumas bandejas de salgadinhos na cozinha. Enquanto isso venha... – A Sra. Weasley passou a mãos pelas costas do garoto - venha comigo Draco, tenho alguns parentes que gostaria que conhecesse!

Gina riu e disse baixinho de modo que somente Draco ouviu:

- Eis a minha vingança Malfoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão de eterno enfado, ele olhava toda aquela festa e se sentia ainda mais deprimido. Era terrível saber que tinha origens naquele lugar tão simples e humilde.

"Gostaria de estar em meu apartamento!" – pensou se lamuriando. O seu querido lugar, que ele decorara com tanto bom gosto e requinte. Do modo como achava que merecia viver a vida.

- Percy? – ele se virou e deu de cara com um dos seus irmãos. – eu sei que você é engomado e cheio de pompa, mas era necessário fazer aquilo com a menina?

Percy arqueou as sobrancelhas, e enterrou ainda mais as mãos nos bolsos. Se sentia levemente arrependido por ter humilhado Penélope tão gratuitamente, mas não confessaria isso para ninguém. Nem mesmo para Gui!

- Porque não para de me chatear e vai cuidar da sua vida Gui? Eu não lhe peço explicações do que faz com aquela francesa que você arrumou!

- Bom... Mas eu também não faço Fleur passar por humilhações na frente da família e amigos! Eu sei que vocês são ex, mas isso não era mesmo necessário, não é?

- Eu não mandei ela ficar me seguindo - disse Percy e tentou imitar uma das caras de entediado que Draco fazia tão bem.

- Não faça essa cara, seu ridículo! – Gui chegou mais perto dele, e encarou-o dentro dos olhos – além de você ficar patético, está dando uma de mal informado.

- É? – ele tentou se livrar do olhar e sorriu amarelo.

- É! Foi Hermione quem convidou ela. As duas se conhecem do Ministério, e se Mione não tivesse insistido, ela jamais teria vindo. – Gui se afastou e quando já estava há uns cem metros disse – Percy, você é ainda mais idiota do que Fred e Jorge pintam!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hum? Está tudo bem por aqui? – perguntou Gina, enquanto olhava confusa para a cena na cozinha. De um lado Brian chorando e Mione se esforçando para acalmar o filho. De outro, Penny chorando baixinho e Fred dando batinhas desajeitadas de consolo nas costas da garota.

- Oh! Gina! - Hermione sorriu satisfeita – venha nos ajudar! Estamos no meio de uma crise.

Nesse momento Penélope levantou o rosto encharcado de lágrimas, como se só agora percebesse todas aquelas outras pessoas na cozinha.

- Eu... Eu vou embora, acho... bem... acho – disse enquanto mais lágrimas caiam por cima daquelas que a menina tentava enxugar.

- Você não vai a lugar algum – disse Gina decida. – Vai ficar aqui até estar mais calma. Não queremos que uma perna sua vá parar na Escócia e a outra em Dublin!

Penélope deu um riso aguado. E Fred riu com gosto. Até que enfim uma mulher aparecera e não tinha um bebê chorão nos braços!

- E você Hermione? Trate de voltar para a festa. Ande logo... E me dê o Brian aqui... Isso... Agora calma... Isso ai garotão.

E de repente toda a situação estava no controle. Gina ninava o pequeno nos braços e havia despachado Fred e Hermione para festa carregados de bandejas de salgadinho.

- Eu ouvi um boato de que Percy havia sido grosso com você. É por isso que você está chorando?

Embora constrangida, Penélope confirmou com gesto de cabeça.

- Ahhh... Penny... - Gina se sentou na frente dela, com um bebê totalmente doce no colo – Dê a volta por cima garota! Ele não merece metade dessas lagrimas que você...

- Mas...!

- Não! – Gina interrompeu antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa – não me diga que você ama meu irmão! Você não pode ser louca para isso!

A ruiva parecia sinceramente horrorizada de que alguém, em seu juízo perfeito, poderia amar Percy.

- Você não o conhece... Percy é muito diferente quando estamos a sós. Parece até uma outra pessoa, e foi por esse outro que eu me apaixonei... Não por esse... Esse... – Penélope olhou bem firme para frente e... – cretino que faz todas essas burradas!

- Bom, disso eu posso entender. Afinal, me apaixonar pelo Draco Malfoy que ninguém sabia que existia também não foi fácil... Mas se quiser uma dica, para esses caras ocultos – Gina revirou os olhos, pensando em quem estava mais louca: Penny por ainda amar seu irmão, ou ela, por querer ajudá-la. - Não fique por ai, chorando feito louca só porque ele foi grosso com você.

Penélope arregalou tanto os olhos que Gina teve vontade de rir. Embora, ela nunca soube se foi pelo que disse ou se pelo fato de um bebê dormindo ter ido parar em seus braços.

- E não fique com essa cara. Faça-me um favor e ponha Brian lá em cima, no meu quarto. – ela já ia saindo pela porta, quando parou e revelou. – Ah! E mais uma coisa, revide na mesma moeda Penny. Afinal, você tem que jogar com as mesmas cartas que ele joga.

E com um meneio esquisito de cabelo, Gina saiu da cozinha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Então vocês é Zorro e seu fiel escudeiro Índio? – ela perguntou, como quem não queria nada, ao se aproximar de Remo e Sirius.

- Quem? – eles perguntaram confusos.

- Desculpem-me. – ela deu um sorriso calculadamente sem graça – Por um momento esqueci que estou em uma festa onde todos são bruxos e não conhecem coisas normais.

- Você é parente de Hermione? – perguntou Lupin – Uma verdadeira Trouxa?

- Não. Sou, como vocês dizem, um aborto. Embora – ela fez uma careta cômica – prefiro me considerar uma pessoa normal. Sou a irmã de Vanessa Woolf, Melissa.

- Claro! – Sirius esticou a mão para um cumprimento – Seja bem vinda a esse grupo de pessoas nada normais.

Ele sorriu e quando ela também ergueu a mão para um aperto, Sirius deixou o dorso para cima e lhe deu um lento beijo ali.

- Ah-rá! Enfim, eu tinha razão. Você é o Zorro. – eles riram – tão sedutor quanto o mais sedutor de todos os homens. – completou com uma voz lenta e rouca.

Ela sorriu e os olhos verdes brilharam luminosos, ofuscando muita coisa ao redor.

- Bom, se me permitem, - disse Lupin se sentindo pior que um castiçal ali - tem um conhecido me chamando. Foi bom conhece-la Srta. Woolf.

- Há você também Sr. Índio. – retrucou Melissa educadamente, mas com os olhos ainda grudados em Sirius.

- Enfim sós – ele brincou quando soltou a mão dela.

- Não tanto quanto eu gostaria. – ela sorriu e Sirius sentiu que escorregava lentamente em uma teia. E que não tinha a mínima vontade de lutar contra aquela aranha, em especifico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem devagar, ainda se recompondo, Penny foi subindo as escadas desconjuntadas, para chegar ao quarto de Gina. A porta estava levemente aberta, e dentro do quarto a maior bagunça que ela já havia visto na vida.

Eram roupas espalhadas, cadernos, a cama desarrumada e uma infinidade de coisas que ela não entendia para que serviam, mas que de alguma maneira obscura deviam fazer sentido para Gina.

Com pena de deixar o pequeno filho de Hermione naquela bagunça, Penélope deitou o menino na cama e foi arrumar o resto do quarto. Bastou meia dúzia de feitiços e aquele cômodo tornou-se habitável novamente.

Ela riu de si mesma. Estava em uma festa e tudo o que fazia era arrumar o quarto. Como uma criada!

- Talvez ele tenha mesmo razão – disse em voz alta para o pequeno ser todo aconchegado e seguro na cama – talvez eu seja tão pobre de espírito que não consiga superar essa posição servil.

Mas Brian, como era esperado, não disse nada. Apenas mexeu a boquinha, como se ainda estivesse sugando o leite da mãe. Aborrecida, Penny já ia saindo do quarto, para deixa-lo dormir, quando viu um livro que não tinha ido parar no lugar certo. Continuava no chão, atrás da porta.

- Então era você que impedia a porta de fechar! – ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que pegava o estranho livro nas mãos. Ele era muito grosso, mas no tamanho não passava de um livro absolutamente normal.

Intrigada em como Gina tinha A Bíblia do Feiticeiro, pior como ela podia ser tão desleixada com uma raridade daquelas, Penélope sentou-se na cama, ao lado do corpinho de Brian, e começou a folhear o livro.

Aqui e ali ela via os feitiços surgindo, e cada um lhe parecia ainda mais horripilante do que outro. Mas ela levou mesmo um susto, quando à esmo, abriu em uma das paginas do livro: Cure-se de um Amor Mal Resolvido, dizia o titulo.

Se ajeitando melhor com o livro, Penélope começou a ler muito interessada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Como está se sentido? Cansada? – ele perguntou solicito enquanto passava os braços pela cintura dela.

- Somente um pouco – ela recostou a cabeça nos ombros dele – mas Gina me disse que Penélope está com Brian, por isso fico mais tranqüila.

- hum, hum – concordou Harry, enquanto depositava pequenos beijos no pescoço da mulher.

- Ela parece enturmada, não? – ele perguntou, apontado uma mulher para frente com a cabeça.

- Sim. Mas minha mãe é uma pessoa bastante sociável. – Hermione deitou mais a cabeça nos ombros dele, e deu um suspiro triste. – quando meu pai não está por perto é claro.

- Não precisa ficar assim. Ele vai acabar reconsiderando. Afinal – ele riu – tem apenas um mês que fiz de você uma mulher honesta!

- Honestamente Harry! – ela se desgrudou dele – você me deixa sinceramente encabulada quando o ouço dizer coisas desse tipo!

E fingindo estar mais irritada do que realmente estava ela foi se juntar à mãe e aos pais de Vanessa.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

- Estou te falando Rony, alguma ele merece pelo que fez hoje!

- Por acaso está apaixonado pela Penny? Porque todo esse interesse Fred? – Rony perguntou desconfiado.

- É claro que ele não está! – interviu Jorge antes que saísse briga ali – mas eu também tomei as dores dela para mim. O Percy foi um tremendo babaca hoje.

- É... todo mundo comentou, de uma maneira ou de outra. Mamãe e papai estão realmente bravos com ele.

- Só que eles não podem fazer nada não é? – argumentou Fred. – eles jamais fariam uma vingança para nosso _querido _irmãozinho ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – ele segurou Rony pelos ombros – Mas nós podemos fazer cara! E realmente podemos dar o troco em grande estilo.

- Ok... ok... digam logo o que vocês estão tramando! – Rony se entregou por fim. Afinal sem Carol ali, essa séria a única graça da festa mesmo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Tudo o que posso dizer é que a irmã de Vanessa é encantadora! – tentou Lupin escapar de todo jeito. Mas fazia mais de vinte minutos que Tonks o importunava com aquele mesmo assunto.

- Mas você sabe para onde eles foram. Você poderia me dizer Lupin. O que custa?

- Mesmo que eu soubesse não lhe contaria. E custaria uma amizade de longos anos. Se está afim dele, eu sugiro...

- Não sugira nada. Porque eu não estou afim dele! Apenas não quero que ele distraia a cabeça antes de me contar o que aconteceu! Porque se ele começar a namorar, como vou poder ter acesso irrestrito ao Sirius? A namorada faria marcação serrada e...

- Poupe-me Tonks. Essa desculpa está péssima. E eu não quero passar atestado de idiota. Agora, ou muda de assunto, ou me deixa em paz! – ele disse azedo enquanto entornava um bom gole de Cerveja Amanteigada garganta abaixo.

- Sem problemas Lupin, mas eu vou me lembrar disso. E você, como pode prever, ainda vai precisar muito da minha ajuda...

- Para que? PARA QUE? – ele gritou, já que Tonks ia longe.

- Afinal, eu sou amiga de Vanessa não é mesmo?

Ela disse antes de sumir de vista.

- Muito esperta. Muito esperta mesmo Tonks – ele resmungou de mal humor.

E foi ainda de cara amarrada que ele se despediu de Harry e Hermione e também foi embora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ao que parece, pequeno Brian, eu achei finalmente o que eu queria!

Com os dedos trêmulos Penélope apontou sua varinha para si mesma, e começou a murmurar as palavras escritas ali.

Segundo o livro, se o feitiço fosse feito de maneira correta, ele levaria embora todo o amor que a pessoa sentia, deixando-a pronta para amar de novo.

_Por tal encanto,_

_Eu peço,_

_Por tal encanto,_

_Eu pago,_

_Tira de mim esse amor,_

_Varra para longe,_

_O sentimento._

Ela viu um fio da cor preta sair de dentro da varinha, e envolver os ombros, em uma frágil teia.

_Quero esquecer o homem_

_- Percy Inácio Weasley –_

_Que esta teia suma com ele_

_Por todo o sempre!_

Então de repente a teia se desprendeu do corpo de Penélope e como um tiro de canhão, disparou janela afora.

O que Penny não tinha como saber, é que naquele exato momento, Percy estava sendo atingido por outro feitiço. E que as conseqüências não podiam ser piores...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Artur? E então eles deram alguma noticia? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley aflita, no corredor do St. Mungus.

- O médico disse que foi um feitiço simples que atingiu Percy – ele responde cansado. – nos mandou ir para casa e descansar. Nós não podemos fazer nada a não ser esperar que ele acorde para levá-lo para casa.

- Vá você então querido. Eu vou ficar. Quero passar a noite com ele...

- Sra. Weasley – disse o curandeiro Olisk que chegava naquele momento – não é necessário que fique. Seu filho não teve nada de sério, nós vamos liberá-lo de manhã e...

- Uma mãe não faz só o que é necessário Curandeiro Olisk. – A Sra. Weasley sentenciou definitiva.

Mais alguns minutos de conversa e eles chegaram à conclusão de que ela poderia ficar ali por aquela noite, acompanhando Percy, e que o Sr. Weasley voltaria para casa e daria uma boa surra em Fred, Jorge e Rony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Em um lugar muito longe dali..._

Bem... Ele havia passado bastante tempo preso naquela gaiola de vidro. E realmente, se esse tempo todo engaiolado lhe servira de alguma coisa fora para pensar. Acalmar os ânimos e ver onde havia... Havia... Falhado.

Até em pensamento era difícil admitir que houvesse falhado, ele pensou com um sorriso cínico.

Mas mesmo assim, era preciso. Falhara e agora, que estava calmo e no controle da situação, podia ver onde e como. O primeiro erro havia sido confiar em pessoas erradas. O segundo, em informações truncadas. E o terceiro, ter tentado matar Harry Potter!

Mas quem - pensou Lord Voldemort - iria imaginar o resto daquela maldita profecia! Quando ele ia pensar que estava ativando e não destruindo ela?

- É tudo mesmo, muito irônico! – pensou ele enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Rever os erros, mesmo que sozinho, era tão humilhante quanto se alguém os estivesse apontando para ele. Embora se tivesse alguém louco o suficiente para isso, ele poderia extravasar a raiva matando o infeliz!

- Mas tem que existir uma solução! – ele socou a mão irritado. Embora não valesse muita coisa uma solução, já que ele não conseguia sair daquela maldita gaiola de vidro.

Voldemort era inteligente. Muito inteligente. E ele sabia que estava preso em um maldito cristal do poder, de onde jamais sairia com vida. Ele conhecia o feitiço daquela porcaria de gaiola de vidro e sabia que Dumbledore, seu carcereiro, devia ter tomado inúmeras providências para impedi-lo de sair.

Enfim... ele suspirou e se sentou abatido. Estava se sentindo tão cansado daquilo tudo... _"tudo o que quero papai noel é um chalé branco nas montanhas_!"

Ele pensou com ironia e de repente ele soltou uma gargalhada. Mas não foi algo prazeroso, como as soltadas pelas pessoas felizes e de alma limpa. Não. Tinha algo sinistro, frio e pegajoso naquele riso.

E quanto mais ria como um demente, mais Voldemort sentia vontade de rir. E de repente, toda a gaiola envidraçada estava cheia de ecos dos risos que aumentavam consideravelmente a loucura daquele som.

E, tão de repente como começara, o riso morreu. E tudo que sobrou para Voldemort foram os ecos do passado. Algo que jamais recuperaria.

Foi então que o impensável aconteceu. Com um barulho ensurdecedor, todo o vidro do cristal se espatifou, voando estilhaços para todos os lados. E quando Voldemort viu o que estava acontecendo, com a fúria que acontecia, somente deu tempo de proteger a cabeça, antes de ser arremessado para fora do campo mágico do cristal.

Afinal, ele entendeu o truque de Dumbledore.

- O filho da mãe é mesmo um gênio da magia! – ele constatou ao mesmo tempo que cuspia uns caquinhos de vidro da boca.

Estava finalmente livre. Livre!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N.A.:** bom... vou sempre fazer isso... deixar algo no ar, em todos os cap e esperar que vcs acertem nos reviews... assim fica mais emocionante! Hehehehe e então eu dou a resposta no cap seguinte... então aqui vai a resposta do primeiro cap... escolhi Brian porque era uma forma de homenagear o Dumbie, já que ele morreu para salvar o bebê da Mione!

E alguém ae sabe qual foi o grande feitiço do Dumbie em relação ao Crystal do Poder? Hehehe... espero as respostas!

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **à mione03, porque ela acertou o motivo e porque ela foi a primeira a comentar no bom... sorry pelos errinhos de português, mas é que ainda não achei uma beta legal... então, eu fico com eles mesmo. e se eu contar o chan da historia, qual vai ser o chan da historia? Hehehehe

Livinha: brigadddaaaa... foi curtinho... mas aquele era apenas um momento rilex... não podia ser muito longo não... espero que goste mais desse amiga!

Serene D. Black: você ainda não sabe nem de metade do que está por vir nessa fic... Prepare seu coração!

Cellinha Granger: voltamos ao assunto "posta logo". Bem... sinto informar, mas eu agora estou trabalhando, malhando e estudando... realmente sobra pouco tempo para mim... e quando sobra eu gosto bastante de passar esse tempo dormindo... hehehe... então, estamos sem previsão para o cap. Seguinte.

Amelia das Flores: O Draco e Mione agradecem por você ficar do lado dele, mas eu não acho que nove meses tenha sido sofrida... a não ser o final, ou as mortes, ou os pesadelos da Mione... Er... Bem... Talvez você tenha um pouco de razão... Mas se essa fic tiver sofrimento, juro que também será muito divertida... Para compensar!

**(F&B): **Juliagrangerpotter: falei o nome, expliquei sobre as prox. Atualizações... hehehe... e atualizei! Hehehehe... E PEÇO CALMAAAA! Hehehehe

JuLiAnAPoTTeR: bom... você não sabe como elogios assim sobem a minha cabeça... mas eu não vou dizer quanto, pk ai vai me achar babaca e parar de elogiar... hehehe... e eu fiquei simplesmente muito MARAVILHADA com o seu carinho... obrigado mesmo por gostar tanto do meu modo de escrever que até tolerou esse shipper que adoro... me diz ai... qual o shipper que gosta mais? Quem sabe não faço deles na prox fic? Por causa de uma review eu coloquei Percy e Penny nessa... hehehehe

Hwarrior: ATUALIZEI! ATUALIZEI! ATUALIZEI! Hehehehehehe

Juliagrangerpotter: não tenho a menor vontade de parar por aqui... hehehe... beijos

**Ultima N.A. (prometo): **galera... obrigado pelo carinho de vces... mas se puderem passem no site das fics, ok? Ele tah tão caidinho... hehehehee... http / ficdatonks . weblogger . terra . com . br

BEIJOS!


	3. Aos Leitores

AOS LEITORES

"_Colegas são colecionados, os verdadeiros amigos conquistados"._

(anônimo)

Caro amigo (a),

Durante dois anos, ou até mais, nós estivemos juntos, enquanto NOVE MESES PARA AMAR era construída. Em muitos momentos rimos, choramos, alguns quiseram minha morte (certas pessoas foram diretas, e chegaram mesmo a me ameaçar – hehehe), em outros momentos, sei que muitos quiseram abandonar a leitura, pois discordavam do ritmo que as coisas tomaram.

Enfim, essas turbulências passaram, o final da história chegou e nós começamos outra jornada: Amor Nunca é Demais. Porém, ao contrário do planejado, a continuação não passou do primeiro capitulo.

E assim o atraso de uma semana, virou de um mês, e depois de três meses, sete, um ano, e hoje está completando dois anos que não é atualizada a historia.

Vocês me cobraram, pediram, imploraram e eu sempre prometia, mas jamais consegui cumprir o falado. E esse motivo, é um dos muitos que me fazem escrever esta carta hoje. Acredito que vocês não mereçam essa enganação e enrolação mais.

O que estou prestes a declarar, vocês podem ter certeza, doerá mais em mim do que em vocês: isto porque, hoje eu estou abrindo mão de um sonho, de um projeto pessoal e também da minha adolescência, para sonhar outros sonhos, ter outros projetos.

Infelizmente, por grandes motivos, eu não tenho mais condições – tempo e disposição – de continuar esta história.

Eu agradeço a todos que puderem entender e compreender esta situação, e agradeço especialmente a quem ficar bravo com a noticia, pois assim saberei que esta historia poderia ter dado frutos...

Muitas são as situações por que ainda iremos passar, e não desconfiamos nem de metade delas, no momento, por isso não digo que essa é uma porta fechada na minha vida, é apenas, uma janela empoeirada, esperando o sol da criatividade conseguir penetrar em suas barreiras.

(Por favor, sem lágrimas nesta despedida).

Sempre Pottermaníaca,

Tonks.


End file.
